DC Prime: Teen Titans Go
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: A new team of teen heroes unites as the Teen Titans. But can this group live up to the legacy left behind by their predecessors? Especially after the last attempt which ended in utter failure? Only Time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans Go #1 **

**When there's trouble… pt 1**

**Written by Bryan Kersey**

* * *

><p>One Gotham night, Tim Drake a.k.a. Robin stands on a stone gargoyle attached to a building surveying the city. He is alone. Everyone else is busy. All of a sudden he hears bank alarms going off. He jumps into action.<p>

(Inside a nearby bank, Mad Hatter and the Wonderland gang robbing the place. They include March Harriet, The Lion, The Unicorn, Walrus, Tweedledee and Tweedledum)

Mad Hatter: We're late. We're late. We're late. We're late.

?: For a very important date.

Hearing the voice from above, they all turn and noticed Tim Drake, the third Robin standing behind them with a confident smirk on his face.

Mad Hatter: Hello Boy Wonder.

Robin: Hello Hatter. I see you brought your friends.

Mad Hatter: Indeed. Boy, you are going to hang. Get him Wonderland Gang.

(All of a sudden, the gang surrounds Robin, but there is something different about them. They all look very buff.)

Robin: Looks like you guys got a hold Bane's stash of Venom. I can still take you.

(Robin then trips March, does a flip, kicks both Tweedledee and Tweedledum while in the air and then punches Unicorn. They try to hit Robin, but he keeps dodging.

Robin: Is that all you got?

Lion: Not even close. (Robin goes to kick him, but he grabs Robin's leg, and throws him to a wall.) Look at the birdy fly.

Tim manages to ignore the pain, and gets back up on his feet.

Robin: (He gets up.) It'll take more than that.

They go at in again, Robin throwing hit and dodging. Finally, one of the gang members gets in a good punch to the ribs, causing Robin to fall to the floor. He tries to get up, but he's in pain.

March: Looks like we broke the Birdy.

Hatter: Make sure he doesn't get up.

.The gang all starts kicking him. Walrus is about kick Robin's head in, when he gets distracted by police sirens. Robin uses this distraction to grapple away and mend his wounds.

* * *

><p>Minutes later inside the Batcave, Alfred is doing some dusting when he sees a limping Robin enter the base.<p>

Alfred: Master Tim!

He rushes to Tim's aid.

Tim: Hey Alfred

Alfred: Shall I take you to the hospital, sir?

Tim: It's just some bruises and a cracked rib. All I need is a brace, a sedative and some time.

Alfred: Right away. Shall I call Master Bruce?

Tim: No need.

He hobles towards the Bat computer with Alfred proving support as he places the young mans arm over his shoulder. He gently places Tim on the computer and rushes to get his medical equipment while Tim calls up Dick.

Tim: Hey Dick, hope you're not busy.

Dick: Hey Tim, nah I'm not busy, just tying up some muggers here. Everything alright?

Before he can respond, a sharp pain in his chest makes him wince in pain.

Dick: Tim? You alright?

Tim: Got the crap kicked out of me, but I'll be fine.

Dick: By who?

Tim: Hatter's Gang

Just as he finishes up tying up the muggers, Dick lets out an amused chuckle.

Dick: Seriously? Mad Hatter's guys managed to beat you up? Does Bruce know about this?

Tim: Not yet... but in my defense, they were drugged up on Venom.

Dick: I'm not surprised, that stuffs been going around all over the place ever since Bane opted out of the drug trade business.

Tim: Tell me about it... Look if you're not too busy I could use some help with this. Brcue is away in Africa and I could use a ha-

***Editors Note: These events in Africa will be explored in the upcoming Batwing: Year One storyline."**

Dick: Sorry Tim, things are crazy here in Bludhaven with this gang war going on so I can't come to Gotham, y'know you could always...

Tim: Don't say it.

Dick: Why don't you get the Titans back together?

Tim: We're not together anymore. It didn't work out last time in case you don't remember.

Dick: After that one time, and besides, it was only you, Conner, Cassie and Bart. Why don't you give it another go, only with more people this time. It'll make things easier.

Tim: All right, all right, one more time with new people, only because you asked. Also, I can't take these guys alone.

Dick: That's the spirit. See you later Tim.

Tim: Bye Dick. (thoughts): If I'm going to do this, I've got to do it right.

He walks over and pulls out a communicator with a T on it and sighs before pressing it.

Tim (thoughts): Please don't let this be a total disaster...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Titans Go #2 When there's trouble… pt 2**

**By Bryan Kersey**

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously, Tim Drake found himself beaten by The Wonderland Gang on Venom. Thus, he has decided go against himself and recreate the Teen Titans)<strong>

(We see Tim Drake in the Batcave. He walks over and pulls out a communicator with a T on it and sighs before pressing it.)

Tim (thoughts): Please don't let this be a total disaster...

Tim: (Into the communicator) Titans! Assemble!

(Somewhere in the Kansas, we see Conner Kent a.k.a. Superboy just getting out of school. As he is walking home, he hears nearby screams from a old woman.)

Old Woman: Help!

(Conner darts into an alley and changes into his Superboy outfit. He flies to where he hears the screams. He sees a tattered man running away with her purse. He cuts the man off and stands in front of him.)

Conner: Really?

(The man reluctantly hands over the purse. Conner uses his super strength to flick the man and leaves him to the cops. He then goes back to the old woman and gives her her purse back.)

Old Woman: Thank you young man. Here's a candy. (She reaches in her purse and hands Conner a piece of hard candy.)

Conner: Thank you? (He starts to hear a distinct beeping.) Excuse me. (He then flies to Mt. McKinley. Somewhere near the top, he digs trough the snow and recovers a communicator. He activates it)

Tim: (Through the communicator) Titans! Assemble!

Conner: *sighs* Why not? (He starts flying towards the Batcave)

(In a house in Gateway City, we see a blonde haired teenager, named Cassie Sandsmark a.k.a. Wonder Girl, doing her homework.)

Cassie: So, math homework done. What's next? Of yeah, I got a history paper to do. What was it about again? Oh yeah, Ancient Greece. (Chuckles) How ironic. Where's Diana when you need her. (Smiles) Oh well, guess a computer will have to do. (She turns on her computer. Then, all of a sudden, her bottom desk drawer starts beeping. She gets out a communicator and activates it.)

Tim: (Through the communicator) Titans! Assemble!

Cassie: Whoa, this must be important. (She goes to her closet and goes to a secret compartment. She opens it up and gets her Wonder Girl costume out. She puts it on and goes out the window, flying to the Batcave)

(In Central City, we see Kid Flash a.k.a. Bart Allen and his mentor, Wally West, better known as the Flash, are on their way to stop Mirror Master's newest plan. They find him in a House of Mirror attraction in a closed down carnival.)

Bart: Is he really that obvious?

Wally: You'd be surprised.

Mirror Master: (From inside the building) Hey! I heard that!

Wally: Good.

(Right as they are about step inside the building, they hear a beeping, and Bart grabs a communicator from his pocket)

Bart: Do you mind?

Flash: No, go ahead

Mirror Master: Is anyone going to ask me?

Wally and Bart: No!

(Bart activates it)

Tim: (Through the communicator) Titans! Assemble!

(Bart smiles)

Wally: I though you guys weren't together anymore

Bart: We aren't. (He looks at the communicator)

Wally: Go ahead.

Bart: Are you sure?

Wally: Yeah, I got this.

Mirror Master: Hey! What am I, chopped liver?

Wally: No, but you will be. Now get going kid.

Bart: Thanks

Wally: Stay safe.

Bart: I will! (He says as he's zooming away)

(We cut Bart arriving at the Batcave about the same time as Conner and Cassie land from the sky. The three walk up to Tim. They see his brace.)

Cassie: Oh my God Tim. Are you okay?

Tim: Oh yeah, this? (Grunts) I'll be fine

Cassie: Who did that too you?

Tim: The Wonderland Gang

Bart: Really? *smirks*

Tim: Somehow they got a hold of a supply of Venom. I need help on this one. Both Batman and Nightwing are busy. I hate to say it, but I need the Teen Titans

Conner: I thought we agreed we weren't going to do the Titan thing.

Tim: This time will be different.

Conner: "This time?" So, this isn't a one-time thing?

Tim: Maybe, I don't know. Let's just do this one mission and go from there okay?

Bart: I'm in!

Cassie: Sure

Conner: (Pauses) Alright. So, what are these "changes"?

Tim: Well, for starters, it won't just be us 4 this time. (He presses a button and footage of ten young heroes pops up). We need some fresh faces. I'd suggest we each pick one.

Bart: Ladies first.

Cassie: Okay. (She looks at all the choices) I pick her. (She points to Speedy a.k.a. Mia Dearden.) That's Speedy. I've met her. I think she could be a good addition to the team. Plus, she's a heck of a shot.

Tim: I agree. She's in. Bart?

Bart: Alrighty then. (He looks at all the choices.) Oh hey, that's that new Blue Beetle dude. (He points to Jamie Reyes a.k.a. Blue Beetle) He's got some cool powers, and he seems like a nice guy. I choose him.

Tim: Okay. Conner?

Conner: I know exactly who I want, but she isn't on your list.

Tim: That's fine I guess. Who is it?

Conner: Rose Wilson

Tim: No.

Bart: Who's Rose Wilson?

Tim: (Types on the computer and footage of her appears) This is Rose Wilson, also known as Ravenger. She is the daughter of Slade Wilson, also know as THE Deathstroke. She is a spitting image of her father.

Conner: Not anymore.

Tim: How would you know?

Conner: We've had a few run ins. I trust her. Plus, we could use a weapons expert like her on the team.

Tim: I still say no.

Bart: C'mon dude. Conner says he trusts her isn't that enough.

Tim: I don't know

Cassie: I'm with Bart on this one.

Tim: Oh all right, but I don't trust her.

Bart: You don't trust a lot of people.

Cassie: Oh Tim, who do you choose?

Tim: I've already chosen, and she's already here.

Girl: (From the shadows,) Hello

Bart: AHH!

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans Go #3 When There's Trouble pt 3

(Previously, Conner, Cassie and Bart chose new people to join the team. Right after they did, Tim's choice stepped out of the shadows)

Bart: AHH!

?: Sorry about that.

Tim: Guys, I want you to meet Stephanie Brown a.k.a. Spoiler

Stephanie: You can just call me Steph

Cassie: Hi, my name is...

Steph: Cassie, and you must be (Points to Bart) Bart, and you must be (Points to Connor) Connor. It's a pleasure. Tim has told me all about you guys.

Bart: Really, because he's never mentioned you. (Cassie punches him on the shoulder) Ow!

Cassie: What my friend means to say is, welcome to the team.

Steph: (Smiles) No it's fine. I'm still relatively new at this superhero thing.

Tim: You guys are okay with that right?

Cassie: Of course Tim, we trust you.

(Bart starts nodding in Connor's direction)

Tim: What? I said Rose could join didn't it?

Connor: Speaking of which, I should probably talk to her by myself if that's alright.

Tim: I think that's more than fine. To be more time proficient, I think all of you should all talk to your choices by yourself. Steph and I will stay behind and try to predict where the Wonderland Gang will strike next.

Bart: Sounds like a plan to me.

(Connor, Cassie and Bart all leave the Batcave)

(After some time of searching, Connor finds Rose at the base of Mount Fuji in Japan. She is currently fighting a group of ninjas.)

Connor: (Hovering over the fight) Hey Rose

Rose: (While sword fighting) Hey Connor, can't really talk right now. I'm in the middle of something.

Connor: I see that. Really? Ninjas?

Rose: You are part alien, and you question ninjas?

Connor: Fair point. Need any help?

Rose: No, I got this.

(After some time, Rose takes down this group of ninjas, and turns to talk to Connor. The last guy she took out wakes up just long enough to throw one last ninja star at Rose's back. Using his heat vision, Connor destroys it mid air.)

Rose: I knew he was going to do that.

Connor: Of course you did. You are welcome anyway.

Rose: So, why are you here? It can't be just for the sushi.

Connor: Remember when I told you I used to be a Titan?

Rose: Yeah but you called it quits after only one mission.

Connor: Well, we're thinking about giving it another go. At least one more time.

Rose: What does this have to do with me?

Connor: We decided that it shouldn't be just the four of us this time. I want you to join us.

Rose: And the other guys are okay with this? What about my bastard father?

Connor: They know who he is. They also trust me and I trust you. So, what do you say? Want to be a Titan?

Rose: Sure, why the hell not.

(Meanwhile in Star city, we see Mia Dearden a.k.a. Speedy on her motorcycle chasing a man on another motorcycle. We then see Cassie flying above. She sees Mia and starts flying next to her in mid chase)

Mia: (Glances over) Oh my god! You're…

Cassie: Wonder Girl, I know Speedy. Now, what did he do? (She says while keeping up with Mia as they weave in and out of traffic)

Mia: He stole a very big ruby worth a lot of money. 

Cassie: Then we better catch him.

Mia: Right.

(Just then, the thief does some tricky maneuvers and slows down at one point, in order to put a bus between him and Mia. In order to not hit the bus, Mia swerves and crashes into a parked car. This causes her to go flying too, but Cassie catches her.)

Mia: What a lousy trick! (She tilts her head up to see Cassie carrying her) Thank you

Cassie: Anytime (She sees the thief turn down an alley) Shame he got away.

Mia: Maybe not.

Cassie: What are you thinking?

Mia: Given what he's got and his current route, I think I know where he's going. You mind giving me a lift?

Cassie: No problem. Where do what me to take you?

Mia: Just turn right at the next light. I'll give you directions as we go.

(Minutes later, we see Mia and Cassie arrive on a street on the other side of town.)

Mia: You can just put me down here.

Cassie: You sure?

Mia: Pretty sure. There is a pretty good Fence near by.

(Right as she says that, the two see the thief turn on to the road they are on. He is heading right for them at full speed.)

Mia: I knew it.

Cassie: Mia?!

Mia: Don't worry, I got this. (She gets her bow ready, grabs an arrow, waits a millisecond and fires. Right as it's about to hit the thief, the arrow turns into a net. The net catches the thief and throws him off the bike. The bike keeps going but stops inches in front of Mia)

Cassie: That was close, good job

Mia: Thank you.

Cassie: What now?

Mia: We let the Star City P.D. take care of him. (Pauses) Now, thanks for the assist, but I doubt you were in town to help little old me with a common criminal. What brings you to our fair city?

Cassie: I'm here to see you actually.

Mia: Me?!

Cassie: Yes, you.

Mia: But why?

Cassie: I'll get to that but first. Are you familiar with the Teen Titans?

Mia: Are you serious? Of course I am. They rock.

Cassie: Well, (Pauses) Red Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash and I have decided to try to fill those shoes once more.

Mia: That's awesome news, but why does that have to do with me?

Cassie: I'd like for you to join us.

Mia: For real?

Cassie: Yes, for real. So, what do you say?

Mia: Of course I will. Thank you so much. When do we begin?

Cassie: Now, if you're fine with it.

Mia: I most certainly am. (Pauses) Awe crap!

Cassie: What?

Mia: I just remembered my poor bike.

Cassie: (Smiles) Don't worry, we can fix it later, and as for right now, I'll just give you another ride.

Mia: Thanks again. Where we going?

Cassie: The Batcave

Mia: Awesome!

(Meanwhile in El Paso, Texas, we see Bart arrive in time to see Jaime Reyes a.k.a. Blue Beetle put the finishing moves on a giant green monster. The monster goes down and Jaime stands next to it. Bart runs and stands next to him.)

Bart: Nice job

Jaime: (Still focused on the monster) Thanks

Bart: Is this a common thing here?

Jaime: Pretty much, you should have seen the thing I had to fight last week.

Bart: I'm sorry I'm late. I was hoping to have a good old-fashioned team up.

Jaime: Maybe next ti… (He finally looks to see who he's been chatting with.) Holy crap! You're Kid Flash.

Bart: And you're Blue Beetle. Nice to meet you.

Jaime: Pleasure's all mine.

Bart: Look Beetle, I'm going to get to the point here. I need your help with something.

Jaime: Anything

Bart: You know the Teen Titans right?

Jaime: Of course

Bart: Me and the guys are getting the band back together.

Jaime: And?

Bart: I'd like you to join us.

Jaime: Are you joking?

Bart: Not this time. What say you?

Jaime: Yes yes yes!

Bart: Okay cool. Follow me. (He zips away)

Jaime: Wait for me!

To be continued…


End file.
